pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Simipour
|} Simipour (Japanese: ヒヤッキー Hiyakkie) is a Pokémon. It evolves from when exposed to a . Biology Simipour is a simian Pokémon that is primarily blue. Its ears are broad with light blue insides, and it has oval eyes and a small black nose. There are several tufts of fur on its head, which resemble . These tufts can store water, which it collects with its tail. Simipour has a white marking around its neck that resembles a ruff, and a cream-colored face, hands, arms, legs, and feet. Its hands have five fingers, and its feet have three toes. Its tail is tipped with blue plume, resembling a spout of water. This tail can shoot powerful, pressurized blasts of water. Simipour prefers to live where there is clean water. In the anime Major appearances A Simipour under the ownership of Betty appeared in Search for the Clubultimate! and A Clubsplosion of Excitement!. A Simipour appeared in The Legend of the Ninja Hero! protecting the Ninja Village. Minor appearances A Simipour appeared in A Battle by Any Other Name!. A Simipour appeared in When Light and Dark Collide!. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Pokémon Adventures, Cress's Panpour evolves into Simipour by being exposed to a during the brothers' fight with the Shadow Triad. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * : Simipour is the principal at the Serene Village school. He is very carefree and relaxed and values the teaching and education of his students. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |rumble2=Beach: Echo Valley, World Axle - B1F}} |area=Evolve }} |area=Glacier Palace - Eastern Spire (1F-12F), Glacier Palace - Western Spire (1F-12F), Silent Tundra (B1-B26), Dreamy Island (1F-25F), Cape at the Edge (B1-B29), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Magical Lake: Dual Launchers}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 2 }} |area=Desert Umbra: Stage 331}} |area=Origin Hideaway: Secret Cove (All Areas)}} |} |} Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- after battling while its Warrior is equipped with a |link= and }} |- |} Evolution |no2=516 |name2=Simipour |type1-2=Water}} Sprites Trivia * Simipour represents in the Unova horoscope. * Simipour's official game artwork previously showed its entire tail to be completely blue instead of tan with a blue tip. Origin Simipour is based on a and a ; because of this, it may have been inspired by the water dwelling monkey-like creature , or may be a visual pun on . The ability to store water in its hair may also reference the , a Japanese reptilian that stores water on a dish of sorts on its head. Its chest fur resembles that of a and may have possibly been based on s, es, es, or the Guatemalan . Its chest fur may otherwise possibly represent the froth of a gushing , with its blue locks symbolizing the waterfall. It, along with its two contemporaries, seem to inspired by the motif; with its eyes closed, Simipour represents "see no evil". Name origin Simipour is a combination of '' and pour. Hiyakkie may be a combination of 冷や hiya (cool water) and . It may also involve けっき kekki (vigor). In other languages , and monkey. May also involve . |de=Sodachita|demeaning=From Soda and |fr=Flotoutan|frmeaning=From and |es=Simipour|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Simipour|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=앗차키 Atchakkie|komeaning=From and monkey |zh_cmn=冷水猿 Lěngshuǐyuán|zh_cmnmeaning=From and . |ru=Симипур Simipur|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} de:Sodachita fr:Flotoutan it:Simipour ja:ヒヤッキー pl:Simipour zh:冷水猿